


Eclipses

by HollyMartins



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #EatTheRare, #EatTheRare Fest, Aperitif, Chiyoh was there from the beginning of the series, F/M, First Meeting, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: Hannibal recounts his first meeting with a strange, interesting, and beautiful man to Chiyoh. She worries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I cannot believe there is little to no fanfic/fanart shipping Chiyoh and Hannibal. Tao and Mads are both so stunningly gorgeous, they need to be thrown together at least a few times, right? 
> 
> Anyway, for the #EatTheRare fest, I give you Chiyoh and Hannibal in a weird, tense, romantic relationship. I don't know. Let's just pretend that Chiyoh killed that dude in Lithuania a long time ago and came to America with Hannibal. What would her reactions be to the events of seasons 1 and 2? Let's find out...
> 
> NOTE: this is unbetaed so please be gentle. Thank you so much for reading and comments are very much appreciated! Say hello at http://hollymartinswrites.tumblr.com.

"I have met someone interesting," Hannibal says.

Chiyoh pauses briefly in methodically taking down the pins in her hair. She looks at Hannibal's reflection in the vanity mirror.

"You use that word so sparingly," she observes. "What made this person so interesting?"

Hannibal moves from the doorway into the bedroom and begins to undress. The two of them move in a graceful rhythm.

"I am not sure," he admits after a few moments' consideration, "but it is clear to me that this is a highly unusual man. He exhibits pure empathy but it is a curse for him; a burden of tremendous weight."

"Empathy," Chiyoh repeats. "A cross I am glad I do not have to bear."

Hannibal is nude when he walks behind her and places his hands on her shoulders. She removes a final pin and her raven hair spills down her back. He gathers it into his hands and runs his fingers through it.

"Dr. Bloom wants me to work with this man," he continues, watching as strands of her hair slip through his fingers like water. "She believes he is too fragile for fieldwork."

"When have you ever listened to Dr. Bloom?"

Hannibal quirks a smile.

"She has her moments," he contends. "And she is useful."

Chiyoh stands and seems to glide towards their bed. She removes her robe and lays it on the chaise lounge. With the moonlight drifting in and illuminating her pale body, her slow and careful movements, and her long black hair, Hannibal is reminded of the ghost stories his aunt would tell him as a child.

"You are going to see this interesting man again?" she asks as she slips under the covers.

"Yes," he replies and lays beside her. "There is something very intriguing about him. I see...a future in him."

Chiyoh is silent for several long moments but Hannibal knows she is not yet asleep.

"I do not like you being so close to the FBI," she says finally. "It's dangerous."

"You have always loved danger."

"Do not play games with me, Hannibal," she says and turns towards him. "We have created a comfortable life for us here. After so many years, we are safe."

Hannibal turns onto his side and reaches out his hand, smoothing her long hair behind her ear.

"We will continue to be safe," he says calmly. "I promised you that years ago in Lithuania. And I always keep my promises."

Chiyoh stares at him with her inscrutable gaze. Hannibal keeps his face open and relaxed. She sighs and turns onto her back.

"Lithuania was several lifetimes ago," she whispers.

"I know," he answers softly, "but my promise still stands, mylimasis."

Chiyoh closes her eyes before asking, "This interesting man. What is his name?"

"Will Graham."

"And you promise to not bring him into our world?"

"Of course," Hannibal whispers and leans forward to kiss her gently.

Chiyoh tastes the lie in his kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again and remember, comments are love! xoxo


End file.
